


Take Flight

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [30]
Category: Arcade Spirits (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Being with QueenBee makeseverythingbetter.
Relationships: QueenBee/Female Player Character, QueenBee/Player Character
Series: OC-tober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747





	Take Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'flight'.

"No matter how many times we fly, I will _never_ get used to the cramped conditions," Jean remarked as she settled into her aisle seat.

QueenBee laughed, squeezing Jean's hand. "Soon as we can afford First Class, it'll be much better for both of us."

"I look forward to that day." Jean carefully stretched her legs. "Still, the cramped conditions are worth it to be with you."

For a moment, a flush colored QueenBee's cheeks. "And I'm just as glad to have you along. You know these trips wouldn't be as fun without you."

" _Nothing's_ as fun without me," Jean retorted with a grin.

Smirking, QueenBee laced their fingers together. "@!#?@! right."

"Though traveling with my queen helps just as much." Jean pressed a kiss to the back of QueenBee's hand.

QueenBee chuckled and tugged her close for a quick kiss. "Much better."

"Much." Jean pressed her forehead to QueenBee's for a moment. "I love you, Tanvi."

"Love you, too, Jean."


End file.
